The Devils Experiment
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Lucy, the Devil's one and only vampire, has lived over the span of three centuries. Now in the present, she continues to roam, sucking lives for the Devil. Believing she will be forever condemned to the world of night, she has lost hope. That is, until a certain someone stumbles into her life. (Rated T for slight swearing, gore, blood) (Read to find out about pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic! I posted a poll up a bit ago about the pairing. Please participate, then I'll change the pairing when it's done! :)**

**It will continue to be up for a week following this, then I'll work on the update for the story and it'll be up soon after.**

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT complain about how dark some parts may be! It's a friggin' vampire story! Thank you :)**

**I'm gonna' skip all other introductions for now! **

**Inspired by Rust Blaster!(Manga) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Blood paints the walls as I stare in horror, my young mind not capable of understanding anything much. I shrink back into a corner with my hands over my head, as if to shield me from the terrible things around me. No matter what I do, I cannot block out the sounds. _

_They continue to haunt me. _

_Shrieks pour out of the mouths of my mother and father as bullets pass through their bodies, dragging their lives with them. The gunfire blares in my ears. I feel as if I'll go deaf if I'm forced to listen anymore. I don't want this! _

_I hear their bodies slump to the ground with sickening splashes. I feel the blood soak into my dress mama had just gotten me. The walls in this mansion used to protect me, now they're preventing my escape. I want the power to rewind time, to go back to the happy times. _

_I hear the boots of the men who have killed my family, I hear their jubilant laughter that sounds as if they're elated. How could they possibly enjoy this! _

_I listen as they say things about fortune and wealth. . . were the lives of my parents wasted due to petty greed!? One of the men take a last look into the room, we lock eyes. i quiver in fear as he calls for his men to come back. They all rush back into the room and look at me, hiding in fear under a flimsy table. I see bloodlust clouding their eyes. _

_Please, save me! I think. I'll do anything!_

Anything? _A voice chimes in my mind. I feel time freeze around me. A thick, black fog settles over the room, engulfing both me and the frozen attackers. A man clad in black emerges from the fog, smiling devilishly. Eyes red as blood stare into mine as a smile carves its way across his face. _

Anything?_ He asks again. I nod my head. His smile widens, showing pearly white teeth, all pointed past the possibilities of humanity._

How about. . . I give you the power. . . _ He begins as he circles the roguish men. _To kill these men?

_I stare at him in wonder, could he really do that!? My eyes wander from the bodies of my mother and father, to the men, to the devil clad in black. I nod eagerly._

A simple trick of mine. . . I'm getting quite bored, watching humanity. . . You'll be the first in an experiment. _I listen eagerly. _

You'll give up your humanity. Becoming one of the night. _He announces to no-one but me as he creates a wide circle with his arms. _

Receiving powers which no-one else on this Earth has. . . that is what you'll get. But. . . there is a catch.

_I, in my adolescence, nod eagerly, not knowing what it may imply. _

You'll not be able to die. . . not now. . . not ever. Until a change is made by myself, or until you sacrifice yourself to the sun. _He says slowly as he slinks over to me. _

You will drink the liquid of life from your victims under the cover of night. Draining their life. All these delicious souls will go straight to me. _He said as he tilted my chin up, revealing my neck. I freeze as he sinks his teeth into my neck. I can feel all the blood, all of my life draining from me. Yet. . . I don't die._

A promise has been made. You, Lucy Heartifillia, are the only vampire in existence. _He said loudly. _Made by the devil, myself. _He smiled at me as he began to disappear once again into the fog. _

You can call me Zeref, I'll keep in touch.

_His voice disappeared as the world unfroze. _

_I smelt blood. . . A metallic smell. A smell that used to revolt me, enticed me. _

_It smelt delicious. _

_I slowly got up as I eyed my parents bodies, so much blood. I heard cackling coming from a small distance away. I heard everything. I shot my head towards the men who had their guns raised at me. They fired. _

_What I expected to be excruciating pain as multiple bullets passed through me, wasn't bad at all. A few stings. They quickly healed. The men stared at me in fear. I smiled as I assumed a position alongside my mother. _

A final meal, mother? _I asked her as I licked blood off her arms, then reached for her head. I gently held her head in my small arms as I plunged my teeth into her neck. It was like second nature as I sucked her lifeless body of more blood. I heard the men begin to run. I wouldn't let them._

_With newfound strength I raced after them, blonde hair flying in the wind as I pounced on one of the men with surprising strength. The fear in his eyes was lovely. _

_I'd have my revenge. _

_'Six men and one woman died in a mansion on July 7, 1777. A married couple, the rich Heartifillias, died to gunshot wounds. THe guns belonged to the five other men. The men were assassins hired to kill the Heartifillia family in an attempt to rid them of their fortune. The men were drained of their blood completely, becoming dry husks. It is unknown how exactly they died. Each body had one thing in common. On their necks were teeth marks that appeared to be to some creature. _

_The daughter of the Heartifillias was not found.'_

* * *

**Short, beginning chapter. I will write the next chapter after a week. Vote in the poll! The possible pairings are Gray x Lucy, Rogue x Lucy, or Sylvein(OC Character from another fanfic I made, Camisado) x Lucy.**

**Vote, review, etc etc. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. HIATUS

**Hello.**

**I bring you nice strangers sad news. I'll be going on hiatus for a while. I don't know how long though. **

**I thought I had something else but it seems that I have developed cough-variant asthma. (It's at a late age so it's weird)**

**I haven't been able to go to school because my case is bad (I don't know exact details) and I've been hospitalized. So I don't have the time nor energy to really do anything. I also have a lot of work that comes in from school to take care of everyday, so yeah.**

**Due to this recent information, all of my stories will go on hiatus for some time. I'll update when I get out of the hospital if I can (Since I still have ideas I must share with the world! hehe) **

**Sorry for alerts that were sent out. And when I update a story the hiatus message will be taken down on that story. **

**Wish me luck in my terrible health! :)**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
